


All My Time Is Yours

by THEBULLSHITZONE



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Medieval AU, Not Beta Read, Period-Typical Racism, will be updated on the regular
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEBULLSHITZONE/pseuds/THEBULLSHITZONE
Summary: Catra, a troubled orphan moves with her adopted mother and sister from London to a chapel in the country side of Shropshire. She finds that the chapel has a special connection to the past which unites her with Lady Adora Of Shropshire, daughter of a Catholic Lord. As they become closer, Adora’s life becomes more and more dangerous and Catra has to make some very hard choices...Updates every Friday





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Door to the Garden

 

“Catra?”

I was staring outside the car window, watching the hedges go by. I looked towards Angella, looking at me through the rearview mirror.

“Yes Angella?”

“Were you paying attention to what I was just saying about how the shower works? It’s a tad bit complicated. The new house is old. As in seventeenth century old. It was quite the fixer upper, but…” She smiled, looking from Me to Glimmer, the short pink haired brat in the front seat. “I’m doing it for my girls.”

I rolled my eyes, and Glimmer looked up from her phone. “Bit of a stretch to call Catra your “girl” mum.” 

Glimmer was right. I don’t belong in the mess that is the Moon family. Glimmers dad died a year ago in an accident with a royal navy ship and Angella decided it was a great idea to adopt a kid, aka me, troubled teenage anger issues riddled extraordinaire. Why she thought this was a good idea is beyond me. Glimmer is already trouble enough if you ask me. And in another genius move, Angella had decided to pack up and move from her nice flat in London to God knows where Shropshire, forcing me to leave my only friend Entrapta behind. Glimmer had also left all her popular pretty talented friends behind in London too, which did not help her mood. Angella had been working on setting up our new country home for weeks, spending long weekends away from me and Glimmer. A very over the top mid life crisis.

Angella is now having a yelling match with Glimmer while trying to drive the car. Great, this car ride could get worse. 

“Please be almost there.” I whispered to myself. 

My phone buzzed and the screen lit up with a message. Entrapta. She had sent some weird niche computer programmer meme I didn’t get, then under it, “How's the move going?”

I looked up at Angella and Glimmer, still arguing. I replied with “Haha I’m having sooooooo much fun” 

“I detect your using sarcasm… am i correct?” I giggled a little bit. Classic Entrapta.

“Catra?” Angella was now speaking calmly and Glimmer was quiet. The car had stopped in front of an old white washed chapel with rainbow colored stain glass windows. 

“We’re here now.”

“This is where we’re living?”

Angella gave me her “I don’t like that tone young lady,” look. She turned to Glimmer. “Glimmer, why don't you grab your stuff from the bootand choose a room upstairs? I’ve already set up beds and dressers in each room.”

The poor woman was dedicated. Glimmer silently slunk out of the car and slammed the door behind her and headed for the boat. Angella looked back at me.

“Look Catra, I’m so sorry for Glimmer’s attitude. She’s still adjusting to all of this. Just remember how welcome you are in our family. I care about you so much already, and Glimmer does too. In her own special way.”

I call BS on that and have many examples to back it up, but I say nothing. She continues.

“And this chapel was a very good steal, and has some great land around it. And we’re not too far from Shrewsbury, and didn’t you say your friend Enmapa has extended family there?”

“Entrapta. Her names Entrapta.”

“Apologies.” 

I say nothing, leaving her in an apology-less limbo. 

“Why don’t you grab your things and choose a room upstairs.”

“Yes m’am.” I say, and like that I’m out of the car, and grab my two small suitcases from the boot. 

▪️▪️▪️

I didn’t know what to expect from the old chapel till I opened the heavy wooden door. However the chapel went below the zero expectations I had. The small foyer stood adjacent to the living room and the kitchen. The living room had been done in the classic Angella pallet; baby pinks and periwinkle coloured the walls, the fluffy couches and rugs, and even the marble coffee table. The dining room table and computer desk in the back matched the coffee table. The black iron fireplace stood out like a sore thumb against everything. The kitchen in comparison was blessedly normal looking, despite the tiles on the counter fitting the Angela pallet. The one saving grace of the whole disaster was the rainbow stain glass window above the kitchen sink, making the light dance across the floor and kitchen island.

“Um what the hell.” I whisper. “This is atrocious.” I looked to the left to see the stairs which I gladly bolt up. 

The upstairs is a small, very normal looking and not disgustingly cutesy as downstairs. It’s shaped like a T, two doors to the left and three across. I skip the first two doors. My room is not going to be that close to the stairs. I go to open the middle door, and nearly bang my head on a low hanging wooden arch.

“GRRR I HATE THIS HOUSE!” I scream.

“Preach!” I hear Glimmer shout from inside the first door. If Angella heard, she said nothing.

Holding my throbbing head, I open the middle door. Bathroom. The door on the right is Angella’s room based on the color scheme alone. Lefty it is. Lefty is the best room in the house. Its small, with plain white walls, a plain flat queen bed and and plain looking wardrobe. The only defining feature is the top of a stained glass window peaking above the floor. It's the best room in the house. I end up spending the next 5 hours in there, texting Entrapta and watching Youtube.

▪️▪️▪️

Around 6, I get a text from Glimmer. 

“We’re picking up food in town. Be back in thirty.” I don’t respond and neither of us care. She knows I read it.

I hear them leave 5 minutes later, slamming that huge wooden door closed. I wait till I hear the car drive away before I get out of bed and walk down the hall towards the stairs. My throat’s begging for water, but being away from the hideous house and the other people in it came first. As I passed down, I looked at the first two doors again. The one closest to the stairs was obviously Glimmer’s, but the other one was a mystery. A storage room probably. That's when I noticed the light under the door.

“Stupid Glimmer, wasting power.” I swung the door open and nearly screamed. I wasn’t looking into a closet. There was a bright sunny garden looking back at me. It was full of wildflowers and willow trees, all sharing the sun's warmth. I could even feel it myself. I slammed the door, then opened it again. The garden was still there. I did this a couple more times. Door, garden, door, garden. 

The sixth time I opened the door, I once again saw the garden but this time there was something different. I could hear someone singing. 

“Alas my love, you do me wrong, to cast me off so discourteously.”  
It was a woman’s voice, singing a song I recognized but could not name. I took a deep breath, and marched into the garden and started to follow the sound of the woman’s voice. 

“Greensleeves was all my joy, Greensleeves was all my delight…” The voice had been joined by what sounded like a guitar. I looked back at the door. It was far away now, standing on its own amidst the garden, still open to the hall. That made me feel a bit more at ease. 

“At least I can escape this nightmare.” I mumbled.

I rounded the corner of a bush and there under a bowing willow tree sat the woman singing and playing a weird instrument. 

She was young, about my age with white skin, a soft but long face, and long buttercup yellow hair that cascaded over her shoulders. A red dress framed her upper body, collected tightly at her waist, then pooled over her legs, feet and the grass. She was so into singing and playing she didn’t notice me.

“Now I remain a world apart, but my heart remains in captivity.”

“Ahem.”

She looked up and screamed. Of course. My heterochromia freaks people out alot, but usually not to this degree.

“Who are you?”

I froze up. I didn’t know what to say, because I didn’t understand what was going on. I had to come up with something, so i just spoke what I was immediately thinking.

“I’m in a dream I think.” 

“A dream?”

“I think.” I looked her up and down. “You seem pretty real.”

“I am real. How did you get in my garden and why are you dressed like that?” She used her guitar as a makeshift weapon to gesture to my clothing, a red tank top and matching skinny jeans.

That's when it hit me. “What year is this?” I asked her cautiously.

“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s the year of our lord 1583.” 

I fell down straight on my butt in the grass. 

The girl lowered her lute. “What ever is the matter?”

“Quick!” I said, ignoring her, “Pinch me!”

She does really hard. I don’t wake up.

“This is real.” 

“Are you alright? You seem disoriented.”

“I am. I have no idea how I got here.”

“You speak strangely. Is English not your mother tongue?”

“Nah, it is.” 

“Oh.” She was quiet for a minute. I sat in the grass awkwardly, as she fiddled with her skirt. “What should I call you?”

“Catra. My name’s Catra.”

“That’s a rather unusual name.”

“What’s yours then judgy?”

She scoffed. “My name is perfectly proper. It is Adora.”

“Greetings Lady Adora.” I mock curtsy from the ground.

“Greetings Lady Catra of…” 

“London.” I say nothing else. It’s obvious I’ve travelled back in time, and maybe I shouldn’t tell Adora I’m from the future, because butterfly effect and stuff. I also note how quickly I’ve accepted that I’ve actually time travelled. 

“Well,” I say, getting up, “I need to leave.”

“Wait!” Adora says, “Stay Lady Catra. I must know more about you, how you found my garden, and why you dress so…”

“Inappropriately. Well Lady, you can dream all about it because I’m not staying a second longer.” 

“You said yourself you’re in a dream. Maybe I am dreaming too. Indulge me, just for a moment.” She spit out her words rather awkwardly.

“You’re gonna let a strange scary woman stay with you because you think this is a dream? I’m starting to feel like it’s not.”

She blushed and smiled which made something in my stomach flutter. “Then I dream a dangerous dream.”

And after that I couldn’t wait to hear what she said next.


	2. Learning All About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora learn a little about each other

It was cute how giddy and excited Adora was to talk to me. She had me sit down under the willow tree I had found her under, and flashed a smile that made the sun look dull. I could feel my face heat up, but Adora didn’t seem to notice.

“Catra, tell me about yourself.”

I paused, thinking about what to say. I wasn’t sure how to explain time travel to someone from the 1500s, and didn’t really care too. Plus, the butterfly effect was a real danger. 

“I’m 17 years old and from London, but I came to Shropshire on a, uh holiday. I came with my uh, mother and sister.” It hurt to call Angella and Glimmer that, but it would be too hard to explain the truth to her.

“You have no male guardian?”

“No, my mother is recently widowed, and her parents are dead.”

“Oh I am sorry.” She pauses and looks sadly at me. “Do you miss him?”

“Yeah.” Lying through my teeth. Time to change the subject. “What’s your family like?”

Adora scoffs. “They are definitely troublesome. Father’s so rich that I think the money is rotting his brain.”

“Oh, what does he do for a living?”

I’ve successfully turned the conversation from me and it’s a huge weight off my shoulders. Meanwhile, Adora is still talking.

“My father’s the earl of Shropshire and he’s in a spot of trouble with the queen right now.”

“Oh, what kind of trouble?” I ask, curious. 

She leans in so close that her breath tickles my face. It smells too good for a society who doesn’t brush their teeth. “What religion do you practice Catra?”

Uh oh. The inevitable question that’s very dangerous for my situation. I’m an atheist, but this might not be the time to mention that. Angella is a former Catholic, so I go with that. It’s old and I know England was Catholic a long time ago, but I don’t know shit about history. 

Adora breathes a sigh of relief and laughs. “Oh good, I’m glad. I am too. How have you lived in London being Catholic?”

What is she talking about? Another history thing I don’t get I guess. I’m the last person that should be a time travel. 

Adora notices my confusion. “You must be very rich to be a Catholic Londoner, especially to be on holiday in these times. Or, forgive me for asking, are you and your family on the run?”

“Yes, you could say I’m on the run.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. You are safe in Shropshire as far as I’m concerned. My father has been having his troubles with the queen as well. She’s told us to convert to the Church of England or we’ll be exiled.” She sighs. “I would prefer to stay here obviously, however we are constantly ready to leave for France. I am only here still because Father’s Earl of Shropshire, and owns a considerable amount of land.”

“I’m so sorry Adora.” I smile at her, heat rising to my cheeks. “Thank you. For your offer I mean.” 

She smiles back, but then looks worried. “Catra, your face is red. Are you too hot? We can go inside if you like, it’s a little bit cooler.”

“I’d love too.” I say without thinking. Then I remember that Angella and Glimmer could be home any moment now, and I was not quite sure how to explain the fact our house had a portal back in time in it. 

“I just realized I have to be home soon. My, err, Mother needs me for chores” I say, standing up.

“Oh,” Adora said disappointedly. “Will you come by tomorrow? I’d love to see you again. Where do you live? I can gave my carriage come and bring you.” 

“Oh, I am staying in a cottage on Heath Mynd.” I point to the hills that border Wales in the distance. “No easy roads. But I promise I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Oh, alright. But next time, come to the front entrance. It’s scary to have you run through the back garden.” She examines my clothing as well. “And you’ll have to wear a dress to come in. My mother would have a fit seeing you in that.” 

“I’ll wrangle something up.” 

“Not that I mind!” Adora interjected, standing up with me now. “I like your clothes, but they will not. They suit you.”

I wink at her, “I got you.”

I winked. I really did that. I couldn’t stop thinking about it as I rounded the hedge roundabout, through the garden and to the door, standing by itself in the middle of the garden. I winked at the girl from the 1500s who I have no chance with. God, I am a mess. 

I head through the door and back into the upstairs of the chapel house. I take one last look at the garden and shut the door firmly. As soon as I do, I hear the front door open downstairs.

“Catra, we’re home!” Angella shouts, “We have Chinese!” 

“Coming!”

▪️▪️▪️

Over dinner, lots of subjects were brought up, but I didn’t talk much. Angella talked about the house and all its features, but neglected to mention the door. 

Nobody seemed to notice it all night either, as we all got ready for bed. Even Glimmer, who slept right next to it didn’t seem to notice. I guess I was relieved, but one thought would not leave my mind.

What if you’re going crazy?

It kept me up nearly all night, until I finally fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning. That night I dreamed about Adora, just holding my head in her lap as we watched the clouds go by in her garden. It ended up being the best sleep I've gotten in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to y'all who are sticking with my fic! It's the first one I've written in a long time, and it's going to be a learning process but hopefully it will be something good by the end. The next chapter will be up sometime before January 4th.


	3. Utopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra spend part of a day together

CHAPTER 3: Family and Friends

The next morning when I woke up, Angella is already gone. She had already procured a job down in Shrewsbury, and decided the best way to transport herself there was the bike the 4 kilometers into town. 

Glimmer had been the one to wake me up this morning, by loudly banging on my door. She did not wait for a response and came barging in.

“Catra, I’m taking the car for the day. Don’t tell my Mom.”

I was somewhat curious to know where she was going, but I didn’t ask. Probably to go do something either weird, shady or both. But who am I to judge. I’m pretty shady myself.

As soon as I heard her pull out of the driveway, I immediately ran out of my room and headed straight for Angella’s. I needed something old timey to wear for Adora, and sure as hell Glimmer didn’t have any. Angella was a cool 1.87 meters tall, while I only was 1.7, so finding clothes of her that could actually fit me would be a challenge. 

I stepped into Angella’s room, which was very simple in layout. Bed, dresser, bookshelf, wardrobe. One wall had a door to her own bathroom. In one corner, she had a stack of boxes labelled in Sharpie. I checked out the wardrobe first. It was full of dresses covered in those plastic sleeves. Jackpot. 

I sorted through them, and most of them were definitely not my thing: lots of pinks, purples and periwinkles. While I was sorting through them all, it came to mind that there might be modesty rules I would have to follow. I groaned and nearly face palmed. 

“Remember Catra, you are the first person to ever time travel, wearing a dress is just one sacrifice for that.” I said out loud.

I finally came to the last dress in the wardrobe, shrouded by a black sleeve. A yellow sticky note clung to it that said “Renaissance Fair.” Perfect. I ripped off the sleeve to reveal the dress. It was a bit dusty looked like a ugly carpet, and also felt like one. The skirt had these swirly white floral designs, which met a puffy white top and laced up with a matching brown vest. I sighed. 

“For science and a cool girl.” 

I ended up looking terrible in the outfit. It was too long and too tight, and I couldn’t do anything about my hair except kind of brush it down so that would have to do. Angella’s shoes didn’t fit me, so I had to settle for sneakers. At least they couldn’t be seen from under the dress.

After putting everything back in its place, I finally headed for the door and opened it. The garden was still there, now bathed in the colors of the rising sun. I sigh in relief. A tiny part of me was worried the garden would have disappeared, either because I was going crazy or it was all a dream. I could still be going crazy, the more I had thought about it. I shoved that out of my mind. 

I shut the door behind me and started to walk through the garden. The sunrise gave all the shrubbery a purple haze, and made the grass look orange. Assuming it was summer here, it was sometime between 4:00 and 5:00, so Adora wouldn’t be up yet. I have no idea why it was so early here and about 11:00 in my time, but I guess you can’t question time travel like that.

I looked back at the door. Should I just wait here or go back, give it a few minutes and come back. Or I could just wind up back at some inconvenient hour. 

However, I couldn’t think about it for very long, because I heard someone rounding the shrub. I internally panicked, but took a breath and spoke.

“Adora?” 

“No, the lady is still asleep.” 

The owner of the voice rounded the shrub. It was a tall and thin blonde woman with honey colored skin. She wore a very simple looking green dress, looser than mine or Adora’s. She screamed in surprise once she saw me and nearly dropped a pair of rusty iron hedge trimmers.

“I thought you were Spinnerella! You gave me a scare!”

She looked me up and down. “Who are you exactly?”

“I’m Catra. I’m friends with Adora. I live on the mountain.” I point to Heath Mynd. “I came a little early so that I can have breakfast with her.” 

“Oh, I think she mentioned something about a Catra yesterday. Oh, I have forgotten to introduce myself!” She curtsied then leaned forward and kissed both my cheeks. I try not to shrink away. It’s just a weird old timey custom. “I am Perfuma. I keep this garden.” 

“Ah. It looks beautiful.”

“Why thank you!”

Perfuma looks up at the sun then back at me.

“Judging by the sun, Adora will be up and about any minute now. Would you like me to take you to the front?”

“Yeah.”

“Follow me please.” Perfuma rounds the huge shrub and I follow her. She walks through the garden, by the willow tree me and Adora had sat under, and to a stone wall with a wooden door. Perfuma fumbled for something in her dress pocket, finally pulling out a key which she used to unlock the door. The door lead to a grove of pear trees with a cobblestone path winding its way through. The canopy above was so thick that I couldn’t see the sunlight. It was impossible to see beyond 6 meters in. But Perfuma walks through like it’s not completely opaque. 

After nearly a minute of walking, we round a corner in the grove and the light of the rising sun hits me, revealing a grassy lawn with a single tree. 

Me and Perfuma finally come out of the grove and the castle finally comes into view. It’s beautiful, but not quite as grand as I imagined. In fact it was the ugliest building I had ever seen. It’s shaped like a rectangle and made of grey stone. The roof is shaped like a huge wooden triangle, while the door was an particularly vile shade of piss yellow. The only bright spots in the castle’s construction were it’s one tower on the right side and the windows with geometric glass designs, who’s clear glass sparkled in the early morning. 

Adora lives here? I’m no critic of architecture, but this “castle” is an eyesore. I don’t know. I guess homes don’t have to fit their owners. Perfuma doesn’t seem to care. She just leads me to the ugly, ugly door and inside to a huge high ceilinged room, with a vaulted ceiling. However, I don’t get to look around much because Perfuma leads me up the carpeted stairs and into a windowless stone hallway lit by torches. She pointed to the door at the end of the hall.

“Lady Adora is in there.” She smiles at me. “She will be overjoyed to have another woman to talk to. The only other women besides myself are her mother and her maid Spinnerella. None of us make good company to someone of her age.

I try to hold back a smirk, but it doesn’t quite work. I just nodded at her compliment. I tend not to take them well, and either come off as sarcastic or flirty in response. Usually both.

“Thanks.” 

She smiles and gives a small wave as I open the door and enter Adora’s room. It’s pretty empty for a bedroom, just a wardrobe, a screen in one corner, a writing desk in another and four poster bed smack in the middle. Light comes in from the the window on the left.

I clear my throat. Then there’s some shuffling from under the bed.

“Mother, I told you to let me be at dawn!” It’s clearly Adora’s voice, but it’s muffled and I can’t tell where it’s coming from. 

“Not your mother.”

Adora’s head pops out from under her bed and she beams up at me.

“Catra! You came!” She wiggles and gets her arms out, then pushing herself horizontally across the floor. 

“What’s up with the hiding up the bed?” I ask, offering her my hand.

“Oh, that is quite the story.” 

“Tell me all about it.” I can feel myself grinning at her. She smiles back and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. And I swear to god her cheeks go a bit red. It’s adorableness is beyond words.

“I was hiding from my mother, she always is such a busybody.”

“Oh, should I be worried about her?”

“Oh there is no need! We shall be incorporeal to her.” She says as she steps behind the screen and starts to undress. I turn away, and I feel my face heating up. 

“Ah.” I have no idea what incorporeal means. 

But I don’t have much time to ponder this, because there is a knock at the door and Adora nearly jumps out of her skin.

“My mother is here! She will not enjoy your presence. Quickly, into the wardrobe!” She pushes me towards the wardrobe.

“Why?” I ask, but Adora doesn’t answer as she closes the wardrobe doors on me. I’m left in the pitch black, pressed up against a bunch of dresses.

“Adora! Have you risen yet?” The voice says.

“Yes mother, coming.” 

I hear Adora open the door and two people walk in, so I nudge the wardrobe door open a crack. It’s two women; one is tall with pale skin, black hair, bright green eye and wore a red dress that’s more ornate than a Christmas tree, and whose waist is uncomfortably small. The other woman was shorter and fuller and just wore a very plain white dress and bonnet. 

Adora curtsies in her nightgown before the two. 

“Mother, Spinnerella.”

“I came to make sure you are up and about Adora. Sleeping late is not proper for a lady of your standing, amd suggests an unsavory character.” 

“Of course Mother.” All Of Adora’s liveliness is gone, and she clearly seems upset around her mother. I don’t what she did to make Adora like ths, but whatever it was probably deserves some karma. 

“Spinnerella is here to help you with getting dressed today, and I came to tell you your father wishes you to study Latin for one hour today.” 

“Yes mother.” 

They curtsy at each other and Adora’s mother leaves the room. 

“Spinnerella, I wish to take breakfast in here today.”

“Yes my lady, I shall bring it right away.”

As soon as Spinnerella leaves, I step out of the wardrobe. 

“You can share my breakfast with me as soon as Spinnerella gets back, but I had to remove you from the wardrobe before she opened it.” 

“Alright,” I look over at her, and it’s clear she’s still upset. “What’s wrong?” 

Adora sighs. “Me and mother have had some… disagreements as of late. Especially over who I chose as friends. She does not like people who are not British. That is why she cannot know about you.”

“But I am British.”

“I mean with ancestry native to Britain.” 

“Oh.” I knew this was going to come up at some point. I’ve never known my biological parents, but I know I’m Tupi, aka indigenous to Brazil. No matter where you go in time, white people are racist and will screw you over, but this time is not one where I have a lot of human rights.

“Catra, know I am fond of you and wherever you are from. You have an excellent presence in my life.”

Wow. That was pretty well worded for a person from hundreds of years in the past. But I wasn’t going to praise her for just doing what everyone should do. White people don’t any more of that.

“Thank you.” I say and kept it at that. 

She smiled and squeezed my hand which my face heat up again.

“You should hide under the bed now.”

“Yeah, I’ll do that.” 

And so I did, which meant I had to let go of the pretty girl’s hand. 

As I got as comfortable as I could, I had to wonder who were the others that were Adora’s friends that had made her mother so upset, and what had happened to them.

▪️▪️▪️

I lay under Adora’s bed for about twenty minutes before Spinnerella finally left. 

“You can come out now.” Adora now wore a beautiful yellow dress, the same color as her hair.

“You look really good.” Is all I can say. There’s a million things I could say to her right now about how she looks, but none of them are platonic.

She smiles at me. “Thank you.” She motions to the steaming breakfast of eggs and bacon sitting on the table. “Please eat.”

“Oh no, I’ve eaten already.” 

“Alright.” Adora goes to sit at her desk, and she went to move her lute, and I take it before she gets to it. 

“Can I try?”

“Of course.” 

I leaned up against the wall and started picking at the strings, while I listened to Adora talk.

“I must study my Latin today or my father will have my head. Shall I do it after you leave?” 

“Or you could translate and read it to me.”

“What a wonderful idea Catra! I have one in mind.” 

▪️▪️▪️

After Adora finished her breakfast, she lead me down the stairs, her eye out for her parents. Once down, we rounded the corner down into another hall, and through a wooden door. Inside was a dingy stone room full of wooden bookshelves, all very sparse in books. Two green upholstered chairs and a marble table sit in front of the fireplace. 

“Sorry for the sparseness of our collection. Elizabeth has had her men come and take many of our books.” Adora says sheepishly.

“Those bastards. I’m sorry they did that.”

“They have taken a lot from us. The books were the least of it.” She shakes her head and stalked over to one bookshelf and selected a thick hardcover white book. 

“What book is it?”

“Utopia by Thomas More. Quite a scandalous book.”

“What’s it about? Sex or something?” I say nonchalantly. 

Adora goes completely red. “No. Utopia is a mythical land and written by a Catholic.”

“Oh.” Dammit. I need to shut up. 

An awkward silence starts to creep in, but it doesn’t last long because the door to the library creaks open, and a skinny blonde boy pokes his head inside.

“Hello Adora, uhh who is this lady?”

“Someone not to tell mother of Kyle.” 

Adora grabs my arm and starts pulling me towards the door. As we do, Kyle looks extremely worried and grabs Adora’s arm. 

“Is she your next Mermista?” 

Adora pulls her arm away and leads me out of the library.

▪️▪️▪️

We find our way back to the garden and to the willow tree we were under yesterday, all silently. Once we both sit, I look over at her. She’s making a point not to look at me. I clear my throat then speak.

“Was that your brother?”

“Yes. He is quite an annoyance.” 

More silence.

“I’m sorry if I offended you earlier. Sometimes I don’t have a filter.”

“Oh Catra,” She looks at me now, sadness filling her face. “I had a.. friend named Mermista who was quite a bit like you, but my mother did not approve of her around me, yelled at her and then she never came back to see me.” 

Oh shit. I have to say something. I grab her hand and look her in the eyes. 

“Adora, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. I’ll be your friend.”

“Thank you, Catra.” She leans forwards and hugs me, and I hug her back while she continues talking. 

“We have not known each other very long at all, but you are a tremendous friend to me already.”

She pulls away. “Can I read to you now?”

“Sure friend.” 

Her resulting smile makes my stomach do somersaults.

▪️▪️▪️

I have a lot of trouble finding a comfortable position on the grass, part to the impracticality of my dress and part my ADHD. But as Adora reads, her free hand starts absentmindedly playing with my hair. When she does this, I can feel myself relax and all tension in my body ease. I put my head in her lap, but she keeps reading like nothing happened. 

The story is boring and hard to concentrate on, but I try to for Adora’s sake. But as she continues to read aloud about the government of Utopia, I can feel myself drift further and further from consciousness into a peaceful sleep.

Nothing from my dreams sticks with me. I wake up, to look at the afternoon sun sitting at its highest in the sky. Adora, still my pillow, looks down at me and smiles. 

“Kyle came to tell me father’s looking for me. There is important business to be done. Unfortunately, I think you must leave for now.” 

“Oh.” I stand up and offer my hand to Adora, who takes it and I pull her up.

“I want to see you tomorrow.” I say bluntly. 

“Please do come again sleepy. I promise I will not read to you again.” 

“I’m so sorry about that. I promise I don’t normally do that.”

“No worries. Goodbye Catra, I will be delighted to see you again.” 

“I will too.”

It takes everything I have to leave the garden and go back home but I do. 

I come home mostly happy, but just have to wonder two things.

What happened to Mermista? And will it happen to me to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here it is! :) New chapter this Friday, the 11th.


	4. Brothers: New and Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra meets some brothers both new and old.

The next day when I got up, Angella and Glimmer were already gone. Angella had left me a message saying she had taken Glimmer with her to work with her, and there was a plate of eggs in the refrigerator for me. All I replied with was thanks. 

Immediately after eating breakfast, I went upstairs to put on the dress from yesterday and went through the door. 

Today it looked like I had arrived mid-afternoon on a sunny day; very few clouds in the sky. As I walked towards and around, I heard two voices.

“Shhh, there there I am here.” 

“What am I going to do?”

The first voice was clearly Adora’s, but the other one I could quite place. However, my question would be answered once I rounded the hedge to see Adora and Kyle sitting with their backs to the hedge. Adora was fiercely hugging Kyle who was sobbing into her shoulder. I cleared my throat and Adora looked up. She patted the grass next to her and I sat down. 

“Kyle, Catra’s here too but I am positive she will be sympathetic to your plight.”

He looked up and wiped away some of his tears. “Please excuse me, I am so sorry I am such a mess as of now. And I am sorry I was rude to the both of you yesterday.” 

“Apology accepted.” I say. “What happened?”

Poor terrified Kyle looks at Adora and she nods. 

“Our parents have arranged a marriage for me,” He says, voice quivering.

“Jesus, I’m sorry Kyle.” 

Adora gave me a scandalized look, probably for saying Jesus, so I mouth a sorry at her. Meanwhile, Kyle continued talking.

“I should not be complaining… Lady Scorpia of Cornwall will be here in two days time, and is considered one of the most beautiful and kind women in all of Britian and I am lucky to have a chance to marry a fellow Catholic, but… I am not happy with this. I…” A bunch of fat tears roll down his cheek. “The devil has damned me to be a sodomite.”

I give him a confused look. “What does sodomite mean?”

“I…” Kyle just started to ball. Adora hugged him once again, petting his hair and shhing his cries. Once his sobs had started to calm, Adora looked over at me. 

“Sodomy means any sexual act not approved by Our Lord.”

Oh. Shit. Kyle must be gay. He’s lucky Adora was here for him, because he could be killed for this. But if Adora knows about his sexuality, she must at the very least sympathetic to LGBT+ people, if not queer herself. 

But I wasn’t going to let Kyle hate on himself for this. Queer people have had enough of that BS forced on them already. It was forced on me by a lot of the foster families I had been in. I have had but a mental block on a lot of those memories, the self hate remained. If I could only help one person come overcome it, I would try my damned best.

“Kyle, you are perfect the way you are.” He looked up at me. 

“No… I am a sinner Catra, you are too kind.”

“No, shut it Kyle you are perfect the way you are. The church and government just want power over you. If they can make people feel less than human, they have power over you. Who ever you love is your business, not theirs. I’m sorry I can’t do anything about you getting married, but just know there is NOTHING wrong with you.”

Kyle looked a bit shocked at first, but then smiled.

“Thank you Catra. You are very kind.”

I didn’t consider myself nice, I was just being a decent human being.

“Thanks, just doing the right thing.”

Adora looked at me and beamed, which made my face heat up. “I plan to take your words to heart Catra, for…”

But before Adora could finish, I heard the door to the fruit tree grove open, and Perfuma stepped in. 

“Adora, Lady Shadow Weaver is coming to speak to you and your brother.” Perfuma looked over at me. “You should leave, Lady Shadow Weaver is in a terrible mood.” 

“Right, I should go Adora. When should I come back?”

“Not for the next two days at least, the castle will be abuzz trying to prepare for Lady Scorpia’s arrival. But again, thank you Catra.”

Kyle nodded in agreement. I waved at all of them and left for the door. 

When I got back home, the clock on my phone told me it was one. Glimmer and Angella could be heard downstairs, eating lunch together. But there was another voice, a male one I didn’t recognize. 

I changed out of my dress into normal clothes as quickly as I could, then came down the stairs to the kitchen. Angella and Glimmer sat around the kitchen island eating sandwiches, and a tall male black teen sat with them, laughing at one of Glimmer’s bad jokes. Angella was the first to see me and she smiled.

“Catra, I was just about to have Glimmer come get you. I want you to meet Bow, and he’s you and Glimmer’s new brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry the chapter is so short. I didn't have a lot of time to spend on this one, but I have big plans for the next one! Next chapter comes out the 18th!


	5. The Secret Gets Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner party, and Catra becomes suspicious of Glimmer.

CHAPTER FIVE: The Secret Gets Out

“What?!?” This was insane. Was Angella insane?

“Yeah,” Glimmer said, “Bow and me were in the same class back in London and he’s been going from foster family to foster family. His grandparents lived Shrewsberry, but they just recently passed away.” Bow nodded solemnly. 

“I’ll be 18 in 5 months and I’ll be able to look for a college and move out, but I don’t have the means right now.” Bow said

“Oh.” I should be a little nicer. His situation wasn’t to far off from mine. But at the same time, Angella needed to stop with the spur of the moment adoptions. 

“I am so excited for the three of you to get the chance to have siblings!” Angella said, breaking off my stream of thought.

Bow smiled and nodded, but Glimmer did not look happy at all. At least she didn’t start a fight this time.

“I’ll make you a sandwich too Catra.” Angella said, while digging through the fridge.

“Thanks.”

I leaned over to Glimmer and whispered, “She never had siblings, did she?”

She shook her head. “Obviously.”

▪️▪️▪️

Angella left thirty minutes later for work, leaving me alone with Glimmer and Bow. They decided to hang out and talk on the couch, and at first it seemed best to avoid them at all costs. But once I was climbing up the stairs, a stream of thoughts entered my mind.

Would Bow ask about the door? Would he think it would be his room? What would he do if he discovered it.

I rushed down the stairs over to Glimmer and Bow, laughing on the couch. I cleared my throat and they both looked up at me.

“Yes Catra?” She asked, sounding very irritated.

“I was just wondering… uhh… which room is Bow going to sleep in?”

“Oh I was just planning to sleep in the spare room down here if that’s ok with you Catra. I snore really loudly and would hate to bother any of you.”

I breathe a sigh of relief, which draws Glimmer’s attention, but she says nothing. 

“Ok, just thought about it and was thinking of you.”

“Thanks Catra!” He beams at me. 

“I’ll go now.” I said, then started to shuffle away.

“You don’t have to!” 

“No really. It’s fine. I will let you two catch up.”

And then I’m gone. 

Once I’m back in my room, I flop down on my bed. Two days. Two days until I can go back and see Adora again. I can handle that, right? I’m not an obsessive. The real problem is boredom. There are still 4 weeks left before school starts again, and Netflix has only so many good shows. 

I sigh and look at my phone. New text from Entrapta. She’s texted me the link to some national geographic article about robotics. Better that than doing nothing.

▪️▪️▪️

The next day one of the most boring of my life. Most of it is spent watching youtube, trying to avoid Glimmer and Bow, then being forced to co-exist with them during meals. It’s always awkward, with Angella and Bow being super nice, and Glimmer talking exclusively to Bow. Angella tries to include me, but we can’t relate on anything. It’s all terrible. All that kept me going was talking to Entrapta and the promise of seeing Adora in two days.

On the first day during dinner during the awkward conversations, Angella hushes us all. 

“I wanted to let you three know that we are having guests over for dinner tomorrow.”

“Oh who?” Bow asks. 

“The Salineas. They live two houses over. I spoke with Percy Salineas on my bike ride today, and he and his children are rather lonely. They could really use some company.”

“Fine with me.” Glimmer said, and Bow nodded in agreement.

“Sure.” But in my head, I sighed. The social expectations put on me were a little much, and I couldn’t help but feel like it was a bad decision to leave Adora for so long. Jumping through time how I did was not an exact science, and maybe to Adora I had been gone for years. What about Kyle? What had happened to him? My fingers twitched just as Glimmer’s gaze focused there.

“You ok Catra?” She asked, some suspicion in her voice. 

“I’m fine.” 

Glimmer gave me a look, then turned back to Bow and changed the subject to something else. Now, I didn’t know what was up with Glimmer but it was making me nervous. I had no idea what she was thinking or what game she was trying to play, but this was not going to end well.

▪️▪️▪️

Nothing too interesting happened the next day till the Salineas family came over. All that happened Angella freaking out over cleaning the already immaculate house and freaking out over everyone looking nice. Of course, Bow looked perfect in his pink crop top, dress pants and top with a glittering smile. Meanwhile, me and Glimmer had more trouble.

Glimmer refused to wash out the pink dye in her hair which lead to a huge argument with Angella, who had insisted on trying to find nice clothes for me to wear and was failing at it. Their argument gave me a chance to slip away and hide in my room until the doorbell rang.

“Coming!” Bow shouted, who could be heard rushing down the stairs. I left my room and joined Bow and now Angella and Glimmer (pink hair still intact,) at the door to great the Salineas. 

The Salineas were a father a son and a daughter. Percy Salineas was an middle aged Barbadian man with a balding head and a charming smile. He greeted all of us with a huge hug and asked Angella about work and her day. Somehow, he managed it to sound natural and friendly, not awkward at all. The daughter came up to me and shook my hand with a stone cold stare. 

“Lonnie.” 

“Catra.” 

She pointed at her brother, tall and muscular with dreadlocks and gold eye contacts in. “That’s Rogelio, my brother. He doesn’t talk.”

“Cool.”

Angella clapped her hands once and everyone turned to her. 

“Let’s not let dinner get cold, shall we?” Everyone nodded in agreement and made our way to the table, covered with the fruits of Angella’s labor. 

I was behind Glimmer on my way over to the table when I noticed something about her. She was wearing a purple backless dress, and on her back were two tattoos. Two tiny pink angel wings. How did she get those and how had Angella never noticed.

“Catra?” Glimmer’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“You ok? You were staring into space.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I tugged at my earlobe. “Let’s eat.”

▪️▪️▪️

The dinner with the Salineas was boring and awkward for anyone who wasn’t Angella, Percy or Bow. The rest of us ate in silence as they swapped stories and jokes. But at one point, Percy’s attention came to me.

“So Catra, do you have any hobbies?”

“Oh I…”

“She likes to hide in a closet all day.” Glimmer interjected.

Oh Shit. She knew the door existed. Did she go in? It didn’t sound like it, but maybe she was hiding her knowledge from everyone else. But I had to say something, and fast.

“It’s just a nice place to read.” I said.

Percy laughed and clapped Rogelio on the shoulder. “This one does that often.” Rogelio rolled his eyes but smiled. 

And the subject changed and everyone who was before quiet was so again. They had fun, and after Angella pressing a tray of brownies into Percy’s hands and they were gone. Angella had me and Bow help her clean up and do the dishes. 

As I was scrubbing the plates, Angella started talking to us. 

“Did you two enjoy dinner tonight?”

“Yes! I loved talking to Percy!” Bow said.

“Me too.”

She suddenly was very serious. 

“Did I tell you two what happened to that family?”

“No.” Me and Bow said at the same time.

“Oh it’s the most horrible thing. Percy’s eldest daughter went missing a year ago. Not a single clue. All that was missing was her choir dress.”

“Oh god how terrible.” Bow muttered.

“What was her name?” I asked. 

“I don’t remember…”

“Do they have any ideas on what happened to her?”

“They think she was a runaway, but there’s no way of really knowing.”

“Hmm.” 

And that’s all I said. But it didn’t leave my mind. All night from finishing the dishes to going to bed at 1am, the missing girl stuck in my mind. That and Glimmer’s comment from dinner. What did she know? 

▪️▪️▪️

The next day, I got up as early as I could, (So 11am,) put on the dress and headed down the hall to the door. It it looked to be around 4pm in the garden, and completely empty besides myself. I shut the door firmly behind me. I rounded the hedge to see nobody, but then I heard a loud slamming noise. I looked around trying to find the source. But it found me. Glimmer marched right up to me, Bow trailing behind her.

“Catra, what the hell is all of this?”

“I… I…”

“Catra?” I swung around, to see Adora in the doorway of the door to the fruit tree grove. “Who are they?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a fun chapter to write! Can’t wait for next week’s! (Jan 25th)


	6. Worlds Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra, Glimmer and Bow make some tough decisions.

I froze in shock, trying to think about what to do. This was the worst possible scenario that could ever happen. But Glimmer interrupted my thoughts.

“You know Catra?” She asked Adora.

Adora didn’t answer, and was staring intently at Glimmer’s bubblegum pink hair. 

“Adora, I’ll be right back, I need to talk to these two.” I said, snapping out of my shocked trance and grabbed Glimmer and Bow’s wrists. Adora raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

“Hey, you better explain what the hell is going on!” Glimmer shouted as I dragged her and Bow back into the door. I shut the door behind us and turned to them.

“I owe you an explanation.”

“Yeah you really do.” Bow said.

“Ok, so um… Going through that door sends you back in time.”

“WHAT?” Glimmer shouted. “CATRA WHAT THE HELL? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN???”

“I don’t know?!? I just found it.”

“I think we should call the police. Or the SWAT team. Or the prime minister.” Bow stuttered.

“No! That’s a terrible idea Bow. Can you imagine how much the government would mess up history if they knew about this? And we would never see the light of day again. We would live in a lab being tested for the rest of our lives!”

“Yeah, but maybe next time you should warn us about the wormhole in our house!” Glimmer facepalmed and shook her head. “What year is it there?”

“1586.”

“Are you serious? God Catra. You shouldn’t be hanging out there. You know you could mess up history and stuff?”

“Look, I don’t know what the perfect thing to do in this situation is, but I’ve made a friend and I don’t want to leave her behind.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes at me.

“Catra?” Bow looked at me, worry consuming his face. “You realize how dangerous it is for you to go? Have you ever heard of the Columbian exchange?”

“No.”

“You have lived in a world without Smallpox and the Black Death and never have been vaccinated for it. You’re interacting with people who probably either have it or carry it. You have no immunity to it and you’d probably die if you got it.”

Oh shit. I did not think about that. Was I going to die? Was I going to hurt others? I could feel myself shaking and my eyes got a bit wet.

“Oh my god…. Bow what should I do?” 

“I… Don’t know. Part of me thinks you should go to a doctor or the government, but I don’t think they should know about your discovery. You’re right, they would mess the entire world up. But you can’t just stay here. It’s probably too late for the three of us, Angella too. But I don’t know if we can trust her with this information.”

“So what should we do Bow?” Glimmer asked, worry replacing the anger in her voice. 

“The most moral choice is to leave immediately and stay in 1586. We just have to hope we don’t affect the people of that time. There is no really great choice in this situation.”

Glimmer’s eyes went wide. “But wouldn’t that affect history if we got people sick?”

“I… I don’t know. Maybe we’ve always existed in time? Or maybe we’ll mess everything up. I…. don’t know.” 

“Where will we go?” Glimmer said, then she and Bow both looked at me. 

“Adora might be able to help… we’ll have to see.” I paused. “We should pack up and text people goodbye.”

Glimmer and Bow looked at each other and nodded. 

“If we find a solution to this we should come back.” Glimmer said.

“Oh definitely.” Me and Bow spoke in unison.

“Find clothes that fit with the time.” I added, “and bring backups of normal clothes just in case.”

And so we all headed for our separate rooms and started packing. I grabbed my red backpack and threw in a shirt, jeans, fresh underwear, a couple bags of chips, and a portable phone charger. Then I texted Entrapta “Bye for now,” and powered it down. It wouldn’t be much use for a long time.

I met Bow and Glimmer in the hall, who had their own backpacks. 

“Are we ready to do this?” I asked them. They nodded.

And we all stepped through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the brevity and lack of Adora this chapter. More coming this Friday!


	7. The Wedding Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the Wedding of Lord Kyle of Shropshire and Lady Scorpia of Cornwall

CHAPTER 7: The Wedding Part One

Once through the door, I ran ahead and found Adora, who was still standing in the garden, but wearing a completely different and much fancier deep blue dress then everything else I had seen her wear. The skirts poofed out more than five feet and her waistline was painful to look at. Her hair was pulled back with pearls woven in. She smiled as soon as she saw me. 

“Hey Adora,” I said, “What’s up with the dress?” As I said this Glimmer and Bow came up behind me. Bow waved at her and Adora nodded back. 

“To-day is Kyle’s wedding,” She twiddled her thumbs, “I am worrying about him. Lady Scorpia is quite congenial and lovely but he is not happy. He feels that he is too young, as well as not being interested in women.”

“How old is he?”

“15.”

“Damn.” I said, shaking my head. I didn’t realize how young people got married back then.

“15?” Glimmer yelped, “Are your parents crazy?”

Adora chuckled, with a hint of sadness in her voice. “Most likely. Who are you two anyway?” 

“I’m Bow and this is Glimmer,” Bow said, “We’re Catra’s siblings.” 

“How did you get your hair so colorful?” Adora asked Glimmer.

“Uh… I was born this way.” 

I breathed an internal sigh of relief at Glimmer’s excuse. It wasn’t good, but better than Adora thinking she was a witch or something. 

“Ah yes.” And that’s all that was going to be said about that.

“Adora, I need to know something. Has anyone in your family been sick recently?”

She thought for a moment then said, “2 months ago the whole family and staff came down with the plague recently, but we all made it through. Why do you ask?”

“What plague?” Glimmer butted in. 

“I do now have that knowledge.”

We all looked at each other, worry filling our eyes.

“Well,” Bow said, “The reason we ask is because our mother is very sickly and we do not want to get her sick if we’ve interacted with you.” 

“We’re asking for a place to stay.” I simplified.

“Oh.” She thought for a moment. “Come with me. It will not be the best accommodations, but it is the best I can do considering my mother and father.”

She started walking along the garden wall until we reached a small stone gardening shed. 

“It is a bit dirty, but I will bring pillows and blankets to-night.” 

“Thank you Adora. This means alot to us. I’m not sure how long we’ll stay…”

She smiled at me sweetly, and I couldn’t help but smile back. I wanted to get lost in her cornflower blue eyes, but Glimmer cleared her throat loudly. 

“Catra give me your stuff so me and Bow can set up.” Bow winked at me and I felt my face grow hot.

I slipped off my backpack and Glimmer and Bow disappeared into the shed.

“Thank you again Adora. But back to Kyle and the wedding, what are you two going to do?”

“I do not know. I just worry because I believe that perhaps my parents are finding a husband for me now that Kyle will be married.”

“I’m guessing you don’t want to get married.”

“No. I… have never been interested in men.” 

My stomach started doing somersaults. She was gay! Or maybe aromantic, but for my heart's sake, I hoped for the former.

“I’m the same.” 

“Oh.” Her face was red now, but then she shook her head. “I need to go. Kyle is in need of my support.”

“Wait, let me come with you. I’ll hide.”

She frowned. “What if my parents see you? I can not let that happen to you.”

“But you and Kyle need me right now.” 

She sighed. “Yes, we do. You comforted Kyle than I ever could. You understand us.” 

I snapped my fingers as an idea came into my head. “I’ll make a disguise.” 

“What kind of disguise?”

“Well, you know that Perfuma knows about me, right?”

“Yes, but only her.”

“Right. I’ll pretend to be in her family!”

Adora gasped. “That could work! But we must be very careful. What will you wear?”

“Be right there.” I ran into the stone garden shed where Bow and Glimmer sat in one corner of the room, folding clothes and talking. They both looked up when I came in and Bow waved.

“Bow, can I borrow your clothes? I’m going to go the wedding with Adora.”

“Sure,” Bow said, “But what should do?”

“Uh… Entertain each other? You two are friends and you can talk and stuff. I have to do this for Adora.”

“You really like her don’t you Catra?” Glimmer chimed in with a smirk.

My face went red as a tomato. “It doesn’t matter much.” I turned to Bow, “What clothes do you have for me Bow?”

“Well,” he said, pulling a thick bundle of clothes out of his backpack, “I don’t have a period appropriate outfit unfortunately. The closest thing I have is this suit.” He holds out a black suit lined in maroon.  
▪️▪️▪️

According to Glimmer’s compact, I looked pretty dang good. And could also pass for a guy with my body type and the hat Bow gave me to hide my long hair in. 

“You look great Catra!” Bow said as soon as he and Glimmer came back into the shed. Glimmer nodded in agreement. 

“Thanks. I hope I can go unnoticed.” 

“Adora and another girl are waiting outside for you.” Bow said.

“Thanks.” I said, then went out to meet Adora, and Perfuma stood with her. They both gasped at my costume.

“You are a genius Catra!” Perfuma said, looking me up and down. “You could definitely pass as my brother. I’ll call you… Henry.”

“That can work.” 

“We should really leave now. I’m surprised Mother hasn’t come looking for me.” Adora said.

I held out my arm to Adora, who linked them together.

“Let’s go.”

We went around the house and out front, where Adora’s mother, Lady Shadow Weaver and a tall, dark haired man with hollow cheeks were getting into a small carriage. Inside, I could see Kyle sitting in the carriage, dolled up in fancy white clothes. He waved at us, and Adora’s parents noticed and turned around. 

“Adora, who is that you man with you and the gardner?” 

Perfuma curtsied before them both. “This is my brother Henry, my lord and lady. He wished to come to the wedding.” 

“Fine. Adora, you sit in the carriage. Those two can sit on the back.” She motioned to a small platform on the back of the carriage. 

We all went to the places assigned to us, and I found that the platform was not a stable one; especially with me and Perfuma both trying to hold on for dear life. It didn’t any get better once the carriage started moving. 

This was going to be a long day.

▪️▪️▪️

After a long bumpy and awkward ride, we finally arrived in front of a small stone chapel with people in similarly fancy pouring inside it’s doors. The coachman reared the horses to a stop, got down and opened the door for the family inside. Me and Perfuma got off the carriage at the same time as Adora got out of the carriage. As we did, she leaned towards me and whispered in my ear, “Sit down in a pew until you see me and Kyle head to the back.”

“Got it.”

“Adora.” Adora was abruptly pulled away from me. Lady Shadow Weaver was there, holding her arm. “Have some decency.” 

She pulled her along, with Adora’s father, Kyle, and Perfuma following. 

The chapel was beautiful inside; with spectacular stone architecture and colorful glass windows. At the end of the aisle sat a pedestal and a priest standing behind it, flipping through a large Bible. The pews are full of people all chatting with each other. Lady Shadow Weaver and her husband went and sat in the front of the church, while Perfuma went to sit in the back.

I followed Adora and Kyle down the aisle past the priest and turned right into a small room with two wooden chairs and a mirror leaning up against the wall. Kyle sat down hard in the chair and put his head in his hands. I could hear him hyperventilating. Adora put her hand on his shoulder.

“I am here Kyle, I am here.”

“I know, I know.”

The scene was awful to see. I couldn’t stand the idea of being forced to marry someone I didn’t love. Then, part of me wanted to just whisk him and Adora back to the present day and introduce them to the joys of having human rights. But then, Bow’s words about disease came back to me. I sighed.

I looked at Adora, then Kyle. 

“Kyle.” He looked up at me. I took a shaky breath. “I know this is awful for you, but there’s no safe way to get you out of this situation. I will do my damndest to help you Kyle, but for now you have to get through this.”

“Thank you Catra.” He said, whipping his eyes. 

Suddenly, there was a rap on the wall. We all looked up to see the priest, who nodded to Kyle.

“Lady Scorpia is ready for you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading this week’s chapter.


End file.
